


More Than Your Body I Want Your Heart

by FormidablePassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eiffel Tower, F/M, M/M, Pining, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Castiel, Porn Star Dean, Spit Roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been in the porn business for a while now. He has been working with Cas for the last year.</p>
<p>As well as he knows the other man's body, how he feels, how to make him scream with passion, he wants to know him in more intimate ways than the physical.<br/>He just isn't sure if Cas is interested in a relationship outside of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Your Body I Want Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for the Destiel Srping Mini Bang.  
> I hope that everyone enjoys it! 
> 
> I want to thank my artist CrazyLady69 here on AO3 and Here is her tumblr. She was good to work with and very understanding!
> 
> I also want to thank majesticduxk and  
> Profoundfall for being fantastic betas. You two are awesome!

 

 

                                                                   

 

 

Dean looked up at the man across the set and watched him as he spoke with the director. He had been working with Cas for about a year now. Their videos were some of the best selling ones on the site, as were their DVDs. Dean had laughed about that because he didn't realize  people still bought DVDs where porn was concerned. Not that he minded. Working with Cas and bringing in the numbers that they did allowed him and Cas both to negotiate larger paychecks.   
  
Now if he could just figure out if Cas was _interested_ interested in him. He hoped that he didn't turn red when Cas looked over to him and gave one of his half smirks and a head nod before going back to talking to their director Chuck. He found himself getting caught more and more often when staring at his co-star.   


It was at that point that Charlie walked up to him and handed him a water bottle.

 

"Dude, give it a rest or go talk to him." He looked down to his best friend and snorted.

 

"Sure, Charlie. ‘Cause I'm sure that he wants anything to do with me outside of the business."

  
She raised one eyebrow at him and tilted her head, making him think that she has been spending too much time with Cas. He was always giving that look to Dean, but it made Dean weak in the knees when Cas did it.

 

"You’ll never know unless you say something, Dean."   


"Red, you know if I say something and he isn't interested, or worse, we try to give it a go and it fails horribly, which we both know happens way too often in this business, then it will make working together awkward at the very least, and impossible at the worst." He huffed and looked down to his bare feet.

  
"You're telling me that you don't think the two of you couldn't act like the adults you are if he doesn't feel the same or if you try and it doesn't work out? Because that is what adults do Dean, we make shit work."

 

He leveled her with one of Sammy's best bitch faces at the snark she was giving him. "I don't need your back sass."

 

"Back sass? What are you, like, 90 now? Only really old people say that."

 

He clapped her on her shoulder, grinned, and shook his head. "Shouldn't you be editing or something?"   


"I came down to get coffee while a videos processes. Nice subject change there though. What are you doing for lunch?"

 

He noticed that she didn't press to keep talking about Cas. It may have had something to do with the subject matter himself walking over to the two of them.

  
"I'm not sure. Why? You buying?" Cas said, and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked between the two. Their eyes met and Dean smiled. "What's Charlie buying?"

 

"Hey, Cas. I think Charlie is offering to buy lunch."

 

Cas nodded his head. "Maybe we should go to that steak place that just opened down the road. Haven't been there yet,” he says directly to Dean.

 

"You know Cas, I think that is an excellent idea." They both turned to Charlie expectantly.

 

"I hate you both," she mumbled and flipped them off as she walked away.

  
"We love you too, Red!" Dean raised his voice a little more. It was not unusual for him and Cas to come together to give her shit. She made it too easy and Dean also loved being able to have that with Cas.

  
"Are we really going to go?" Cas asked while watching Charlie waltz her way back to her editing booth.

 

Dean shrugged and watched Cas' profile. "We could, with or without her."

 

It was probably the closest he would ever get to asking him out on a real date. Even if that wasn't what this would be. Just two co-workers getting lunch together.

  
Two co-workers who know each other’s bodies intimately. Who are all too familiar with the way each other’s bodies feel. How their come tastes. The fastest way to bring each other to orgasm. The best way to prolong orgasm.

  
Dean looked away and pulled his robe over his body to hide the parts that were quickly becoming interested in working with Cas again today. If he continued thinking like this a fluffer would not be needed at all.

  
Cas looked over to him,  "I think I would like to go check out that place. If for no other reason than to let everyone else know how it is. And it has been a while since I have allowed myself to have a good piece of red meat."

 

That made Dean look up and Cas' eyes danced with humor as he knew exactly what kind of innuendo he made.   


Dean just grinned, "Yeah, I usually enjoy my red meat better when I have it at home where I can prepare it myself though. It’s been too long since I’ve done that. I should fix that soon."

 

He raised an eyebrow at Cas as a challenge. Cas stared at him like he was seeing something more.

 

"Are we still talking about steaks here, Dean?" and the asshole smirked.

 

He had to clear his throat. "Of course we are, Cas. What else would we be talking about?"

 

Cas just nodded and gave the smallest shrug of his shoulders.   
  
That was about the time that Chuck decided they needed a few more shots of Jess taking them both. Since Dean was notoriously homosexual and everyone in the business knew it, Chuck came over to shyly (like really? Shy in THIS business?) inquire whether if Dean needed a fluffer or not. Dean reached down and felt that his erection wasn't as hard as it could be, thankfully. He didn't really want Cas to know that he was hard while they were talking about lunch. Even if Dean was thinking about how much he would love to have Cas for lunch.

 

"Sure, Chuck. Send one of them over." He hid a smile as he thought about asking Cas to help him out.

 

Chuck turned to Cas, "How about you, Castiel?"

 

He gave Chuck a smile like he was trying to calm a scared child. "No thank you. I think I will be just fine."   
  
Dean wondered if that was because he was attracted to Jessica. Everyone talked about how he would occasionally take home some of the women he would fancy and show them what Dean could only imagine was an incredibly mind blowing time. If he could get any better on his personal time then Dean was positive that all of them would leave positively satisfied.

 

Dean tried to stomp down the trickle of jealousy that edged its way in. He had no reason to be jealous. Besides he had never heard of Cas ever bringing any of the guys home for a roll in the hay.   
  
The guy that quickly walked over to Dean with some oil and a firm hand wasted no time going right under his robe and getting to work. The entire time he watched Cas and wondered if he was into men outside of work. I mean the guy so obviously knew how to fuck a man into next week. Dean had experienced it himself so many times it was unbelieveable. That didn't mean that he was interested in an actual relationship. There were plenty of men in porn that would swing both ways if the money was right.

  
Dean had seen all of Cas' videos. He’d been crushing on the man since the day he showed up at the studio. Cas never seemed to have the same enthusiasm with other men that he did with Dean. He would like to think that it was maybe because Cas liked him. He just didn't want to get his hopes up like that. They were friends. Co-workers. Nothing more. Especially if Cas was not into men outside of a professional capacity.   
  
It didn't take long for his cock to be hard while watching Cas interact with Jess and imagining the way the Cas would take Dean in some of their videos. He thanked the guy, Aaron. He was fairly new, been there for a few months now. Dean knew that he was bisexual; Aaron had made that very well known around the studio. Not bad looking. Maybe Dean would think about… no. Dean would stick to his 'no fucking co-workers outside of business' rule.

 

He may have to call up that cute cop he was talking to last week. If he wanted to get fucked in a non-business capacity tonight, he would have to call up Victor. Nothing like friends with benefits. He knew exactly what Dean needed and Dean reciprocated with just as much enthusiasm. Yeah, maybe that was what he would do tonight. If he thought of a certain dark haired, blue eyed adonis while he was bent over and being pounded, so be it.   
  
By the time they were in position according to Chuck’s directions, Cas was hard as a rock and ready. Jess, with her pretty smile and long blonde hair falling in rivulets took her place, back right against Cas. She was wearing stilettos so that she would be tall enough for this scene. The Eiffel Tower.

 

She bent over and spread her legs enough to accommodate Cas' large cock and rested her hands on Dean's thighs. "Ready boys?" she smiled up at Dean and he smiled down at her. He liked Jess. She was sweet and good at her job. He couldn't bring himself to be jealous of her even if he had wanted to.

 

"Of course, sweetheart."   
  
At Chuck's cue, Dean looked up and over to Cas as Jess sucked down his own cock until it hit the back of her throat. She did her best to take him into her throat but it was harder to do in this position than others. He watched Cas slide right into her wet, tight pussy. His hands grabbing her firm ass and picking up a brutal rhythm, the same one from earlier when they initially shot these scenes. Dean watched him as he watched his cock disappear into her, forcing her to swallow Dean down. If she wasn't such a professional and didn't train her gag reflex out of herself years ago, she would be choking the way that she was forced to take him. The two men gave each other double high fives because as Chuck said “If you don’t do it then it is just a spit roast instead of an Eiffel Tower.”   
  
Dean looked down at her taking him only because he knew that it was required. When he looked back up, Cas was staring at him intensely. Before he got lost in the look he bit his lip and looked back down to Jess' head and grabbed her hair gently. He knew that she would kick his ass if he did it hard the way he liked to do occasionally with Balthazar while fucking his face. She said she didn't mind that on a personal level but he knew that she hated to have her hair get ruined. So much time was spent on it to make it look perfect for her shoot.   
  
Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back and imagined it was Cas' mouth on him and not a woman. He got lost in a fantasy of holding Cas' hair tight in his hands as he fucked into his mouth hard and deep. It wasn't long before he was close. He opened his eyes and saw Cas watching him again. It was the hunger that he saw in his eyes that sent Dean over the edge. He gave Jess two taps on the back of her head to warn her before she pulled back and let him come all over her face while stroking himself off.   
  
That must have been enough for Cas. He pulled out, quickly pulling the condom off and stroking himself until he painted her ass with ropes of watery off-white come.

 

All three of them panting as Chuck called out "Cut! That was fantastic guys. I think I got what I want. If you want to go to lunch I don't think I need you until after."

  
  


Half an hour later Dean found himself across the table form Cas in a booth at the steak place. Although he would love to have a beer, or a few shots, he tried to limit himself where alcohol was concerned. It was too many calories and he hadn’t been working out like he should lately. He just didn’t have the motivation.

 

“How is your family?” Cas asked. He took a drink of his water and watched him. Dean felt that stare deep down to his core.

 

“Good. Sam is good. John is as good as he can be given my profession.” He chuckled.

 

“Well not all parents take so kindly to one who does adult entertainment. Especially when they are a star in their own right.” He gave Dean a huge grin all gummy with white teeth and blue eyes sparkling.

 

“He did take my sexuality much better than my profession. And I’m not a star. Far from it. I don’t think people would know who I was without you.” He winked suggestively.

 

“I don’t think that is entirely true. But if you want to believe that, I don’t suppose I could change your mind.”

 

“Probably not, Cas.”

 

They sat in silence for a little while waiting for their food. Dean tried to watch Cas when he didn’t think Cas was watching him. But every time he looked up Cas would be watching him unabashedly.

 

“Dean?” His voice seemed serious. Well, Cas always sounded serious. But he could tell the difference this time.

 

“Yeah, Cas? What’s up?”

 

“We have known one another for a year and a half, we have been working together for the last twelve months.”

 

Dean waited for him to continue because surely Cas didn’t think that he needed a recap of  how long they’ve known each other. Cas seemed to be studying him, which made him shift in his seat slightly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

 

Eventually he continued, “In all that time, what has kept you from asking me out to dinner?”

 

Dean was happy that he had decided he didn’t _need_ that drink of water before, it would have ended up all over the beautiful man sitting across from him.

 

“Excuse- umm... What?” Dean couldn’t form a very functional sentence.

 

“I have seen the way you watch me, Dean. Not to mention, Charlie isn’t as quiet as either of you believe her to be.” He raised his eyebrow in Dean’s direction.

 

_Damn you, Charlie._ Dean would have to remember to trip her next time he saw her walking with her coffee. Dean gave him a small smile and looked down, playing with the flatware sitting on the table. He shrugged instead of looking up or answering verbally.

 

“Is it because you do not think I am interested in men? Or in you?” his voice softened as he asked.

 

“I… I don’t know man. I just- I have this thing about not taking people from work home. Not that I have really wanted to take anyone home until… I just, yeah. You would take women home occasionally. I didn’t know if you liked men... or me.” His voice was barely above a whisper on those last two words.

 

“Dean, would you look at me?”

 

Reluctantly he raised his head and green eyes met blue ones. He wasn’t sure how to decipher what was in that look. He shivered, involuntarily caught under that gaze.

 

“When I take those women home, I literally take them home. To _their_ homes. Outside of work I am not very sexually active. I can tell you the exact date that I was last with someone personally.”

 

Dean knew he was showing shock on his face at this revelation. He wanted to find out when and who but understood that it was really none of his business.

 

“I am not exactly known to be a… what would you call it? Promiscuous...man? My brother has accused me on more than one occasion of being a serial monogamist and incapable of having ‘fun,’ as if my lack of desire to sleep around with strangers outside of my profession is somehow an insult.”

 

“So-” He took a drink of water and tried again. “You _do_ like men?” He tried not to sound too hopeful but he was sure that he failed miserably.

 

“Dean, gender has never been a deciding factor in whether or not I enjoy someone's company or find them attractive.”

 

He nodded because he wasn’t sure what to say to that. Outside of work Dean was strictly dick. It was something that he always suspected since he was young but only confirmed when he attempted to sleep with Rhonda Hurley in high school. That hadn’t turned out too well, except that he had her to thank for his love of panties. They continued to be good friends through high school, but lost touch when they graduated.

 

“So?” Cas’ deep voice nearly startled Dean out of his thought.

 

“So?” This earned Dean a deep throaty chuckle from the messy haired adonis. A sound that sent warmth deep into his belly.

 

“Why have you never asked me to dinner?” His smile was mischievous, playful, but truly curious.

 

“I ummm... Well I didn’t think you were interested. I most definitely didn’t want to make things awkward if I did ask only to find out that we weren’t on the same page. Not to mention if we did go out on a date and… what if things ended badly?”

 

“Well, I would not have said no. I also highly doubt that any date with you would end badly. Even if it somehow did, we are both adults and could manage to handle it in such a manner, don’t you think?”

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “So I could ask you to dinner and know it was a sure thing?”

 

Another low laugh. “Yes, Dean.”

 

“What about this?” he gestured to the restaurant around them. “Lunch date for our first date?”

 

“Well, depending on which scene Chuck wishes to shoot when we get back, at least you know I would be guaranteed to put out after our date.” There was a slight raise of his eyebrow to accompany his sly smile.

 

“I didn’t-” He stopped and realized that Cas was just messing with him. Then nodded.

 

“Well?” He lifted his glass of water. “To first dates.”

 

Dean smiled and did the same. “To first dates.”

 

They gently clinked their glasses together and smiled wide at one another as their food was delivered.  



End file.
